


Tha Last Picture

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Kink, Soldier Derek, Soldiers, War, soldier Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Sourwolf! Sonríe- el aludido le miro por el rabillo del ojo negando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tha Last Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue inspirado en un fan art. Si gustan verlo les dejo el link aquí: https://41.media.tumblr.com/180a22f3beb756f43f3650a615b3a920/tumblr_mohgv2wMOU1rr3bbao1_540.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Mentiría si dijera no tener miedo en esos momentos. Estaba acojonado. Para que engañar, sus piernas dolían de la corrida que había dado minutos atrás, su respiración era acelerada. Los pulmones ardían como hornos industriales y su corazón palpitaba como las alas de un colibrí. Jadeante se deslizo por la tierra esquivando los muros caídos. Tenía que llegar a la zona segura. Miro el reloj en su mano sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima.

02:53 la cuenta regresiva había empezado media hora antes. La tropa había avanzado mayoría de terreno cuando fueron emboscados. Se defendieron pero los Israelitas consiguieron su objetivo separarles volviéndolos a los 15 vulnerables.

En cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían reclamando un descanso una parte muy dentro de su mente estaba orgulloso de correr más de 100 km ni su comandante se creería si se lo contara; con un deje de esperanza acelero el paso empuñando el rifle listo para disparar. Alivio. Fue lo que sintió al ver el punto de rescate, avanzo tan solo unos pasos deteniéndose abruptamente.

-Ugh...- gimió. Su cuerpo delgado se tambaleo durante unos segundos- Agh...- pequeñas salpicaduras saltaron por el aire.

Pequeños espasmos comenzaron a formarse en su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas. Acercando su mano temblorosa toco su pecho encontrando en hoyo en el centro de este palmeo la carne viva sin sentir dolor. Bajando la mirada con la vista borrosa vio un líquido obscuro deslizarse por sus dedos llenos de tierra. Entonces como miles de calambres se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo separo los labios con la necesidad de gritar demostrando su dolor pero el líquido rojo amortiguo el sonido bajando a chorros de sus labios además de su pecho y hombro.

Tambaleante doblo sus rodillas incorporándose deteniéndose del poco pasto que abarcaba a su alrededor. El sonido rompió el silencio en el lugar. Como un cohete en la noche de año nuevo antes de impactar con su rodilla tirándolo. Se arrastró pero su cuerpo no producía suficiente sangre.

Perdió la movilidad en las manos, después en sus piernas antes de que comenzara a convulsionar siendo consciente de todo a su alrededor. Jadeaba y gemía del dolor queriendo vivir un poco más escucho el sonido de las hélices antes de soltar su último suspiro.

-Derek...

[...]

Rebuscaba en sus miles de bolsillos la maldita cámara, mientras los demás bajaban del avión comenzando a tomar sus posiciones, lanzando un grito de alegría tomo su rifle troto hacia los demás posicionándose a un lado del mayor.

-¡Sourwolf! Sonríe- el aludido le miro por el rabillo del ojo negando. Mostrando su lengua y levantando el dedo del medio acciono la cámara. Bajándola miro la imagen con cariño- Pudiste sonreír- reclamo guardando la cámara.

-No es la mejor situación- reprendió.

Suspiro rendido, tirándose boca abajo detrás de los miles de costales de tierra empuñando el francotirador.

-Solo quería un recuerdo... ya sabes ninguno de los dos sabemos si saldremos de esta- confeso angustiado. Derek le miro unos segundos antes de acercar su rostro al del castaño tomándole de la barbilla besándole rápidamente.

-Que fue lo que te dije en el campamento.

-Que me protegerías- susurro bajo.

-Y eso hare, saldremos de esta y volveremos a casa tu y yo. Sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor, en nuestra casa lejos de la ciudad donde día a día me demostraras tu amor y yo a ti. Lo comprendes.

Stiles asintió cohibido por las palabras del moreno, muy pocas veces Derek le daba una muestra de amor y las que hacia las guardaba en su mente recordándolas cada día en el campus. Sonriendo estúpidamente se acomodó mejor. Mirando por la mirilla busco el objetivo antes de jalar el gatillo. Limpio. Vio como el cuerpo del enemigo caí en seco a lo lejos.

-Tropa 104. Estamos en la posición...

Ignoro el comunicado de su superior con la base, no podía bajar la guardia en pleno campo enemigo. Cargando de nuevo el rifle busco de nuevo en la mirilla en enemigo.

-Mierda- maldijo incorporándose de un salto- ¡Granada!- grito haciendo espabilar a los demás. El impacto logro alzaro en el aire varios metros antes de caer en seco contra el suelo. Gruño al sentir una corriente en su espalda.

Su mirada no se encontraba fija aún se encontraba aturdido por el impacto, escuchaba las voces de su tropa. Incorporándose con dificultad sacudió la cabeza empuñando su rifle corrió en dirección a los heridos. Trago grueso al ver dos muertos.

-¡Stiles! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- grito Carlos a su lado jalándole del brazo. Murmurando el nombre de cada uno de los soldados caídos corrió. Sin percatarse de los demás quienes corrían en dirección contraria.

El traje les pesaba y el sudar solo les hacía perder agua, no podían detenerse tenían que reagruparse con los demás.

-Aquí, Carlitos- siguieron corriendo esquivando los troncos caídos por los misiles- Nos dirigimos al norte. Repito. Nos dirigimos al norte- anuncio apagando el radio para continuar el transcurso.

Stiles sabía que si este no era su fin, pronto llegaría la zona norte y sus posibilidades de salir vivo eran nulas ahí llegarían a campo abierto dejándose expuestos ante los enemigos pero atravesándolo los grandes campos llegarían al punto de evacuación. El sonido del cañón lo trajo a la realidad mirando por el rabillo del ojo observo como cada uno de los tres que iban al norte iban cayendo como pájaros en el tiro al blanco.

[...]

-¡Hale!- el moreno levanto la mirada encontrando a su superior. Habían logrado salir de la emboscada y se habían reunido en la zona sur donde la base se encontraba y los refuerzos esperaban la señal- Los caza pronto partirán necesito que reúnas a tu tropa, estarán al frente conmigo y los demás cubriéndolos- ordeno el hombre.

-Tropa 104, reúnanse- grito sobre los demás esperando a que los hombres se fueran juntando, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más al no divisarlo- ¿Dónde están Stilinski, Robles y Walls?- pregunto aparentando tranquilidad.

Los soldados se encogieron de hombros mirándose entre ellos al percatarse que faltaban compañeros. Antes de que gritara el sonido de la radio lo interrumpió.

-Aquí, Carlitos. Nos dirigimos al norte. Repito. Nos dirigimos al norte- sintiendo el aire abandonar sus pulmones corrió en dirección hacia el comandante.

-Comandante. Tres de mis hombres se dirigen a la zona norte. Pido permiso para que los evacuen- ordeno con rudeza.

-Denegado Hale. Todos los helicópteros están en vuelo, cubriendo la zona para los cazas- declaro el de ojos azules mirando el mapa de nueva cuenta.

-¡Peter! Stiles está ahí- pidió dejando de lado el orgullo. El mayor le miro durante unos segundos antes de gruñir y tomar la radio y dar la orden.

-Un helicóptero vendrá en dos minutos a recogerte para que los guíes a la zona- asintiendo se giró saliendo de la carpa- Derek... asegúrense de volver- este asintió.

[...]

Apretó con fuerza la mano ensangrentada, sollozaba sobre el cuerpo inerte del castaño. Habían llegado tarde, desde el cielo solo pudo observar como las balas atravesaban su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo. La ira le envidio disparando a los bastardos que lo habían lastimado. Cuando el helicóptero toco tierra no espero ordenes bajo corriendo en dirección al castaño.

Acunándolo en sus brazos sin importarle estar expuesto, los demás soldados se internaron en la selva buscando rápidamente los cuerpos de los demás soldados. Incorporándose con cuidado, paso su brazo por debajo de las rodillas levantándolo lentamente. Subió al helicóptero sin decir nada, cuando alzaron en vuelo su vista se encontraba perdida. Movía con insistencia sus dedos en la muñeca del castaño tratando de encontrar tan solo un latido, uno solo que le diera la oportunidad de luchar para mantenerlo con vida. No sintió cuando el helicóptero toco tierra, ni siquiera cuando le quitaron el cuerpo de su pareja. Solo se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como las esperanzas lo abandonaban.

Los demás lo veían con pena y tristeza al reconocer a Stiles.

Stiles.

Rápidamente espabilando se incorporó ignorando los llamados del comandante entro a la carpa donde atendían a los heridos, buscándolo rápidamente encontró a Melissa atendiéndolo.

[...]

-Lo siento...Lo siento- murmuraba acariciando el cabello del ojimiel.

Dos horas antes, su muerte había sido declarada a los altos mandos. Inmediatamente retiraron su chaqueta con delicadeza. Ni siquiera podría imaginar el rostro de los padres de Stiles al recibirla. Como los vería al rostro ahora en adelante. Les había prometido que lo traería con vida, que nunca dejaría que algo le pasara mientras él estuviera a cargo.

Esto no debía suceder... No debía.

[...]

Tres meses después se encontraba enfrente de su casa con la caja en manos portando sus pertenencias, su pérdida le dolía porque no solo perdió a un soldado, perdió su compañero, su amante, su amigo...su prometido.

Tocando débilmente la puerta, espero paciente. Las palabras sobraron cuando Claudia lo recibió solo falto una mirada para que comprendiera todo. Derek no podía comparar su dolor, ella había perdido a su único hijo en la guerra y de la peor manera. Los sollozos y lamentos de la mujer alertaron a John quien rápidamente la abrazo sin mencionar nada. Veía con dolor a los dos padres de su pareja, sin saber que decir. Solo se quedó ahí una vez más en silencio.

El entierro fue como todos los demás, soldados cargaron el ataúd y los logros del soldado fueron nombrados. Peter, se había llevado la peor parte contando que él le tenía un cariño especial al castaño al haber profanado las murallas de su sobrino y el verle llegar en ese estado cuando bajaron del helicóptero lo debilitaron. Todo finalizo tan rápido como empezó, las personas se fueron esparciendo dando sus condolencias a la familia.

[...]

Un año después la guerra comenzó de nuevo, era como si no tuviera un fin. Solo se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Como un siclo sin fin. Miro a las familias a su alrededor, sintiendo rencor. Él había perdido todo en la guerra, le quito lo que más apreciaba y amaba en este mundo. Subiendo al avión del ejército reconoció algunos rostros. Limitándose solo a apretarles el hombro o darles una pequeña sonrisa. Frunció el ceño al ver que un chico se sentaba a su lado, estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara de ahí. Pero se detuvo, ¿Quién se supone que se sentaría ahí? Sus manos temblaron al recordar que ese era el lugar de Stiles.

El viaje fue silencioso y echo de menos una vez más su ausencia. Stiles tenía la costumbre de hacer reír a los demás aunque no fuera el mejor momento. Sonrió débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

-Derek- dándose la vuelta encontró a Melissa. Le miro confundido- Yo creo que esto deberías tenerlo... siento dártelo hasta ahora pero los muchachos lo encontraron apenas hace unos días- vio como rebuscaba en sus bolsas antes de extenderle un papel doblado a la mitad- Era un gran chico Derek...

Vio cómo se alejaba adentrándose a la pequeña carpa para seguir con sus obligaciones. Miro el papel en su mano, sintió miedo por un momento. Lo desdoblo con cuidado, queriendo evitar romperlo o dañarlo. El corazón se le detuvo y el oxígeno dejo de llegar a sus pulmones. No le importo que lo vieran como un débil. Dejándose caer en el suelo lodoso apretó la foto en su pecho sintiendo miles de emociones recorrerle el cuerpo.

-No me rendiré Stiles... lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo tenía desde hace tiempo, nunca lo publique por que no estaba segura se les gustaría pero... luego me di cuenta que hago esto porque me gusta así que bueno... Les comparto este pequeño escrito. Espero les guste y si no pues hay más one-shots que sean de su agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
